Only a Dream
by Die Wiederkehr
Summary: After getting caught staring early in the day, Aqua has an unexpected visitor while in the baths. M for mature themes, not for anyone below the age of 18. Aqua/Eraqus
1. Chapter 1

I wanted a one-shot between Aqua and Eraqus. And I need to work on my writing, become more comfortable with more mature themes. It took me three weeks to write "You are Mine, Princess" and it's taken me just as long to write this. However, I feel confident that I'm becoming more comfortable with this types of things but that doesn't mean there will be a ton of them. Hardly.

I just wanted a nice Aqua/Eraqus moment and this is it. And so, without further delay, I give you: Only a Dream.

* * *

Aqua hadn't meant to stare. It was just impossible not to.

She'd spent years in the Land of Departure, matured and became the closest of friends with Terra and Ventus; admired her Master and wanted to be as great as him. And at some point in her life, Aqua couldn't tell when, she developed a crush on him. It was mild and innocent enough, she'd offer to help him with work around the castle, ask for help training but eventually it turned into love or lust. Either way, Aqua's heart pounded in her chest often whenever she was alone with her Master and it took all her focus to keep herself disciplined.

Still, at this particular moment, her eyes were glued. In the field below, Aqua could see Master Eraqus, plain as day, without a shirt and training. She always knew how powerful her Master was but he was practicing abilities that she had only barely mastered and still had difficulty with. And he was able to perform with ease. Sweat trickled down his neck and back, glistening in the sun and she could see faint scars that matched the ones on his face. But each one… Aqua felt the insatiable desire to runs her fingers across, to gently feel the spots that he had been hurt and give him some comfort.

However, moments later, Aqua had to turn quickly with bright red face as he Master turned to look in her direction. Quickly, she started putting herself through her paces, as if nothing had happened. As if she didn't feel a sudden heat between her legs. Aqua tried to convince herself that she felt nothing for him, that she was just a young woman with a crush and that it would pass once she left the Land of Departure to find an apprentice. Keybearers weren't meant to love. They had a duty and love only interfered.

She tried to convince herself. But that proved to be impossible. Aqua loved her Master, desired him in the most primal of ways. And nothing would change that.

Later in the evening, Aqua gathered her shampoo and soap, a towel and a brush, and made her way to the bath house. She ran steaming water into the large bath and shut the doors, leaving an occupied sign outside so Terra, Ventus or, Light forbid, her Master wouldn't walk in. Once the bath was full, Aqua slowly stripped out of her clothes and sank into the water, hissing as her muscles screamed from her long day. Lifting her left leg out of the water, Aqua massaged it tenderly, sighing in relief. A moment later, she massaged the other, a soft, relief filled, moan escaping her lips before she sunk further into the water, soaking her hair.

Sitting up, Aqua lay back with her eyes closed and relaxed for a few minutes… Until the door opened and closed within a second. This was not missed by Aqua and for a moment, she was about to yell at Terra or Ven to get out but that presence was a familiar one and she lost her voice as her heart pounded quickly. Within seconds, she sunk further into the water so only her shoulders and above were visible and she turned to face her Master's kind grey eyes.

"M-Master! W-what are you-" The rest of Aqua's question was lost as her Master casually took her shampoo and looked at her.

"I thought you might appreciate assistance this evening." Eraqus said simply. There was no way that could reply to that so Aqua nodded slightly and turned her back towards him and let him wash her hair. It took all her self control not to shiver at his touch. His hands gently massaged her scalp, sending her into a blissful daze. He had to repeat himself several times before she realized he was telling her to dunk her head, to rinse the shampoo out.

Face red once more, Aqua quickly dove under the water and carefully back up. Her face remained red the entire time while she wrapped her arms around her chest. Gently, her Master turned her around and started washing her back. Discreetly, Aqua pinched her shoulder and came to the conclusion that this was not a dream.

"Master Eraqus… I-I think I can handle it from here." Aqua said in a small voice. She hadn't felt this timid around him since she had been a child or had been scolded. Part of herself hated herself for it but really, this was not a situation she had ever prepared for. Without replying though, Eraqus stood and walked towards the door. It was evident though that he wasn't leaving because she could hear his clothes being removed and neatly folded onto a chair near the door. Aqua closed her eyes tightly, even stopped breathing when she felt the presence of another body close to her own in the bath. And then, the feel of a larger pair of hands over her own petite hands.

Eyes flying open, Aqua could no longer deny the fact that her Master was in the bath room with her, in the bath tub with her! Her only thought was _'He saw me staring.'_ and it kept running through her head over and over again a dozen times. What other reason could there be for this situation? Was this his way of punishing her?

No. Aqua decided that quickly. It was not like the Master to go to such inappropriate measures, this was something else entirely. Part of her just wanted to lean back against him, the other part wanted to remain the apprentice and get out, go back to her room and continue her training. She would become a Master and leave the Land of Departure to find her own apprentice.

Those thoughts were lost, however, a moment later when his hands moved her own down and away. One of his hands cupped her breast, gently kneading it while the other wrapped around her waist and pulled her against him. This, however, was lost on her because the moment his hand began massaging her breast, his thumb gentle rubbing the tip, she let out a low, soft, moan and closed her eyes. All she could focus on was that feeling and how she didn't want it to stop. But it did. And when it did, Aqua became aware of something pressing against her lower back and Eraqus' hand moving further down her stomach until he was gently massaging her clit.

She threw her head back against his chest, one hand now clutching at his arm so she wouldn't let herself fall. Softly she repeated his name until he stopped which only made her whimper slightly. Ever so gently, her turned her around to face him and took her hand in his own, guiding her down to grasp him. He guided her hand up and down, gently, until she picked up the rhythm herself but kept her eyes closed. Denying what was happening.

"Aqua…" He groaned deep in his chest, making her open her eyes to see if she'd done something wrong. It was quite the opposite however, she could see his expression furrowed in pleasure. Unsure of herself, Aqua brushed her thumb over the tip, watching him as his breath caught and he looked at her in surprised before taking her hand in his once more. His other arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her close against him, pressing his erection into her hip.

"Master-" His lips pressed against hers as he lead her to the edge of the large bath, making her sit and then lay back. Gently, his hand ran down the side of her face, caressing her and pushing her wet hair away , so he could see her sapphire eyes. So lovely and so trusting, it was as if she were made to be a Princess of Heart but had been too perfect. His hand, still caressing, moved from her face to her neck; from her neck to her side and then gently, teasingly, down her thigh. Her watched her body arch up at his touch, enjoying the sounds she made and enjoying the moment she utters-

"Please…" Her voice is soft, begging, and what sort of gentleman would he be if he didn't give in to her request. Her kissed her gently before pulling away, watching her eyes, and guiding his manhood into her. Aqua's arms wrapped around him, her back arching and nails digging into his back. She was aware that her Master would be large, he was a grown man for Light's sake, but she hadn't been entirely prepared. It felt wonderful though after so many daydreams and watching him train his own skills.

"Oh, Master!" His pace was slow at first, giving her the time to adjust before moving a bit more quickly. One hand moved to massage her breast, listening to her moan and feeling her nails dig even deeper into his back. By morning, he'd need a Cure spell for that but for now it was mostly blocked out by the pleasure of their joining. He was incredibly pleased when she started moving along with him, meeting him thrust for thrust as their bodies heated each other and made the bath water feel cold in comparison.

Aqua felt so incredible around him and he felt so incredible inside her that it hardly took Eraqus' any time at all to bring Aqua to her climax, making her ride it out as he continued moving in and out of her and moved a hand to gently squeeze and massage her clit. Her muscles squeezing around him made his release come shortly after, shooting his essence deep into her womb. As he rode out his own, he look down at Aqua, panting, beneath him and looking exhausted. He slowly removed himself from her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his lap as he sat in the bath. She sighed softly as he took a rag, gently scrubbing the sweat from her body, and leaned in to whisper to her.

"There's something you must do for me, my apprentice." Were his words. Tired as she was after _that_, she made no attempt to whisper.

"Anything, Master."

"I need you too _wake up…" _That confused her and she looked up at him with confused eyes. He merely smiled to her as the world blurred around her. She furiously rubbed her eyes but it only made it blur faster so she quickly tried to wrap her arms around him, trying to keep a grip on reality until-

Aqua's eyes jerked open, her arms wrapped tightly around her pillow. She could feel a painful bruise already forming on her shoulder. Hadn't that been where she had pinched herself? Flicking on the light beside her bed, she examined her shoulder and stared for a long moment at the angry bruise. Had she really pinched herself that hard?

"It was only a dream." She said softly before there was a knock at her door.

"Aqua, do not forget your sparring session with Terra. Quickly now." Her Master's voice said through the door.

"Of course! I'll be there shortly, Master Eraqus." She could hear his footsteps move along down the hall and she sighed in relief before muttering-

"Only a dream."


	2. Authors Note

As of this week, the fics with this message have been moved to my new account on Archive of Our Own to extend how many people read them! I likely won't be adding anything new here so watching me there would be your best bet. Same username as here!


End file.
